dccomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Diana of Themyscira (Earth-77)
Diana of Themyscira also known as Wonder Woman is an Demigod warrior princess and one of the most powerful superheroes. The daughter of Hippolyta and Zeus, Although she was raised entirely by women on the island of Themyscira, she was sent as an ambassador to the world of man, spreading their idealistic message of strength and love. Wonder Woman fights crime and acts as a positive role model for women everywhere. Her equipment includes the Lasso of Truth, magic gauntlets, and an invisible jet. In the secret identity she has adopted to become closer to humanity, she is Diana Prince, a government agent for the Department of Metahuman Affairs. Wonder Woman is also a founding member of the Justice League. Personality Diana is a very kind, loving, compassionate, and benevolent person, who, while initially somewhat naive, is an outspoken egalitarian, evidenced by her asking her mother Hippolyta with incredulous outrage why she and the other Amazons have chosen to abandon mankind, despite being initially created by Zeus to protect and love humanity. Growing up, Diana also proves herself headstrong and determined, enthusiastically wishing to learn armed and hand-to-hand combat under her aunt Antiope's tutelage, despite her mother initially forbidding it. Diana is also a very naive idealist when first arriving in "Man's World", for instance believing the story that she had been sculpted from clay, and that the World War II Central Powers would simply abandon their sinister ways if she kills Ares. In addition, Diana also voiced her opinions rather bluntly and rashly back then, perceiving Etta Candy's job as Steve Trevor's secretary to be akin to slavery (which earns Diana Etta's admiration). Diana begins to lose faith in both humanity and herself when killing Adolf Hitler (whom she assumed to be Ares) didn't end the war, and when finally confronted by the actual Ares, her eyes are truly opened to humanity's inherent potential for evil, and while she clings on to her love and compassion for humanity in order to defeat the God of War, Diana is still left sobered, emotionally broken, psychologically scarred, devastated over her beloved Steve Trevor's self-sacrificing death, and not believing that other humans are capable of the same level of selflessness. As such, Diana resolves to abandon superheroism, and does so for 100 years following World War II. However, she was ultimately unable to bear standing idly by while the seemingly unstoppable juggernaut Doomsday wrecked havoc, and ultimately joined the battle with the monster, saving Batman in the process. When witnessing the self-sacrificing death of Superman in that battle, an awed Diana slowly begins to regain hope in humanity, and is reminded of Steve Trevor's immense belief in her. Due to her benevolent and loving nature, Diana is also exceptionally considerate, diplomatic, and empathetic, with her diplomatically accepting a false antiquities claim (about a replica of Alexander the Great's sword) and a glass of wine from the curator of the Gotham City Museum of Antiquities, giving Lois Lane a sad glance of silent empathy after the latter's beloved Superman had been killed (recalling her own pain during Steve Trevor's death), and notably treating both Charlie and The Flash with compassion, despite the former's initial skepticism about her and poor self-esteem, and the latter's tendency to somewhat annoy her and the other Justice Leaguers with his humorous attitude. Indeed, Wonder Woman's compassion and unbreakable spirit gave a renewed hope to Steve Trevor's team, energizing them past the point of purely monetary interests, with Chief resolving to no longer be neutral in the war and believing her story of the Olympian Gods, Sameer finally admitting his passion for acting, and even the depressed Charlie struggling with PTSD finally beginning to sing again for the first time in years. When humanity's inherent potential for evil is revealed to her by Ares, Wonder Woman, while initially taken aback, ultimately rejects the prospect of alliance with Ares against them, even if that were to mean missing out on "paradise" on Earth, and instead courageously confronts him, as the "Godkiller". When someone she cares about is hurt, Diana becomes far more relentless ruthless in battle. When seemingly beaten by Ares (who was only growing more powerful from her violence, rage, and hatred) and having to watch her beloved Steve Trevor die, this made her go into an agonizing rage, as she assaulted and brutalized several armed German soldiers with immense speed and ferocity. She even came close to murdering Doctor Poison as vengeance for Steve's death, all under Ares's influence. But recalling Steve's great love for and undying belief in her, made Diana realize that she too loved him and was thereby able to muster up enough willpower, restraint, compassion and love to overcome her violent emotions and tendencies, thus was able to swiftly overpower an angered Ares. After living in "Man's World" for a century following World War II, Diana gradually became far wiser, more experienced, and very sophisticated, no longer having issues blending in with human high class society, with her tremendously long immortal life allowing Diana to accumulate an immense amount of knowledge on antiques (though seemingly specializing in ancient Greco-Roman ones, as daughter of Zeus), to the point that she works at the extremely prestigious Louvre Museum and is held in very high esteem by the curator of the Gotham City Museum of Antiquities. This, in addition to her exceptional perceptiveness, makes Diana the wisest and most emotionally intelligent member of the League. In addition, Diana greatly respects other noble selfless warriors, as she attended Superman's funeral in Smallville and spoke of how he had been much more than a soldier (adding to what Batman said about Metropolis burying a vacant casket), despite never getting to know Superman personally. As a result of her great posthumous respect, she was therefore more than willing to aid Batman and Superman, by helping round up the metahumans into a team of superheroes (later known as the Justice League) to protect the world from the imminent mysterious alien invader Darkseid and his minions, after Superman's death left the world vulnerable. While benevolent, Diana is a fierce warrior, and ruthless when facing her mortal enemies in battle as Wonder Woman. Her love of the challenge of battle caused Diana to smile and briefly laugh when she was beaten to the ground by Doomsday, as she was intrigued by his tremendous strength, having not come across an opponent of such power since Ares, causing her to briefly smile at the challenge to defeat him. Diana was also annoyed by him, however, after first being attacked by Doomsday, causing her to be eager to hit the monster back, harder than before. Diana did, however, take the fight seriously, and performed to the best of her ability to stop the threat the monstrous juggernaut posed, notably restraining Doomsday while Batman weakened him with a Kryptonite gas grenade, and Superman delivered the killing blow. In addition, Diana appears to hold her father Zeus in very high esteem, as she was visibly angered when Lex Luthor referred to him distastefully while discussing the story of the Titan Prometheus. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Demigod Physiology:' Wonder Woman is an Amazon (as the daughter of Hippolyta), as well as a demigod (as the daughter of Zeus). Due to this heritage, Wonder Woman is an extremely powerful being, far surpassing the capabilities of elite Amazons, and is second in power only to Superman himself among the members of the League. She was also originally conceived to be the ultimate weapon against her half-brother Ares. **'Superhuman Strength:' Diana is literally as strong as the Earth because of her link to the planet granted to her by Demeter. She is said to be "stronger than Hercules". Wonder Woman is almost if not as strong as Superman himself and able to physically outmatch other beings such as Supergirl. **'Superhuman Durability:' Wonder Woman, much like Superman, is virtually invulnerable to blunt force trauma, with her withstanding many tremendously mighty blows even from the stronger Ares and Doomsday, tremendous torrents of Ares' lightning, the full force of Doomsday's incredibly destructive electrical shock-waves, and getting blasted back by the monster's massive thermal blast. Even as a child, she was able to regularly jump down from several stories without harming herself. While Wonder Woman can be affected by the considerable force of powerful impacts, they only at most cause her to stumble and briefly knock her down, leaving her unscathed, with Wonder Woman even smiling after a mighty blow from Doomsday sent her flying (appreciating the might of a worthy opponent), and promptly rising back up to re-engage the monster with renewed ferocity. However, she can be wounded by very sharp objects, as well as bullets. Wonder Woman generally compensates for this, however, by wearing her immensely durable combat armor, signature indestructible bracelets of submission, and her indestructible shield. **'Flight:' Wonder Woman is capable of unassisted flight by gliding on air currents. **'Superhuman Speed:' She is able to think, react and move at superhuman speeds. According to The Flash, she can easily keep up with him if he is at regular cruising speed (but not at top speed). **'Superhuman Reflexes:' Wonder Woman's reflexes are far beyond the limitations of the finest human athletes. She has been able to react to a barrage of gunfire from multiple opponents at once unharmed. Batman noted that her reflexes are superior to that of Superman. **'Superhuman Agility:' Wonder Womans's agility is far beyond that of even an Olympic level athlete, as is her balance and coordination. **'Superhuman Stamina:' Wonder Woman can last a great deal of time in any fight and with virtually anyone. She has held her own in combat with foes as powerful as Doomsday. She doesn't tire out, as her body produces no lactic acids in her muscles. **'Enhanced Healing Factor:' Like the Earth, Diana is constantly renewing herself, allowing her to quickly heal mild to moderate injuries at an amazing rate. Her normal regenerative abilities allow her to recover from injury within seconds to minutes. She possesses an incredible immunity from poisons, toxins, as well as disease. **'Ageless:' Wonder Woman, due to her being the demigod daughter of Zeus and Hippolyta, does not age beyond her prime, and has lived for millennia without visibly aging, with her being roughly 5,000 years old, allowing her to retain her physical prowess, health, vitality and youthful appearance indefinitely. making her an ageless immortal, much like Superman. This ultimately makes her immune to natural death. **'Empathy:' "The Sight of Athena" apparently grants her increased insight. For example, Diana can often detects others' emotions, and is now so fully immune to Doctor Psycho's illusions that she usually is not even aware of what illusions he is attempting to project. **'Charisma' **'Animal Empathy:' Ability to communicate with all forms of animals (including dinosaurs) and her presence alone can bring a raging beast to a calm standstill. She is also able to directly command wild animals when needed. She used bald eagles to distract Zod after defeating him in battle once. **'Enhanced Senses:' Eyesight, hearing, taste, touch and smell. ***'Enhanced Vision:' She also possess the "Hunters Eye" which allows her to always hit her mark. She can see to far greater distances than any normal human. After a short period of blindness, Athena bound her own vision to her champion, not only restoring her sight, but granting her further insight as well. ***'Enhanced Sense of Smell' ***'Enhanced Hearing' **'Dimensional Teleportation:' On occasion, Wonder Woman can literally leave the planet through meditation. She did this to rescue Artemis when she was in hell, and has even conversed with the Greek Gods on occasion. Abilities *'Hand-to-Hand Combat (Advanced):' Trained in Themyscira, Diana is the finest warrior ever born, She is a master of armed and unarmed combat, proficient with nearly every weapon ever made (especially the bow and the javelin) and the exotic martial arts styles of the Amazons. *'Wisdom of Athena:' Diana possesses great wisdom and intelligence, though the degree varies from author to author. She is among the smartest and wisest members of the Justice League, along with the Martian Manhunter and Batman. **'Multilingualism:' Diana has exhibited heightened proficiency with languages, being able to speak Themysciran, Ancient and Modern Greek, English, Spanish, Portuguese, French, Mandarin Chinese (she expressed "difficulty" with the tones of Cantonese during an interview with Lois Lane), Russian and Hindi. Plus, through precise muscle control, she can mimic other people's voices for short conversations (on the telephone). It is more difficult, for her to mimic a mans voice than another woman's voice. **'Master Tactician and Strategist:' Diana is an accomplished strategist and tactician, trained in the arts of leadership, persuasion and diplomacy, and possesses a great deal of courage as well. She is a gifted leader. **'Occultism:' Diana possesses knowledge and understanding of magic. She has used her magical knowledge to use an alchemical spell to create a portal. *'Indomitable Will' *'Aviation:' Expert pilot. Can fly the Invisible Jet with ease. *'Master combatant': **'Archery' **'Swordsmanship' **'Lassoing' **'Throwing:' Diana is an expert at using her tiara as a boomerang. Weaknesses *'Vulnerability to Piercing Weapons:' Diana is extremely resistant to blunt force attacks and has a vast tolerance for pain. However, she is more vulnerable to piercing weapons, such as arrows and bullets. Paraphernalia Equipment *'Bracelets of Submission:' Wonder Woman wears two specialized indestructible gauntlets, in order to compensate for her vulnerability to sharp objects and bullets. They are completely indestructible, capable of deflecting even a tremendously powerful and destructive thermal attack from the monster Doomsday, creating a massive wave of energy outwards. Diana's superhuman reflexes enable her to use the gauntlets to easily deflect projectiles (such as bullets) and powerful energy blasts from beings such as Ares and Darkseid. She is even fast enough to protect herself from multi-vector attacks. At close-range the gauntlets block blades, weapons and punches. They are even able to deflect Darkseid's energy attacks. When crossed, the gauntlets generate a remnant of the Aegis itself, forming an impenetrable barrier just in front of them which allows Diana to protect herself and those behind her from area attacks. *'Amazonian Battle Armor:' Wonder Woman's magical Amazon combat armor, which helps compensate for her vulnerability to sharp objects and bullets. *'Glasses:' Diana's pair of glasses, which she always dons whenever she needs to conceal her identity as Wonder Woman, and pose as a human (much like Superman). Transportation *'Invisible Jet:' Wonder Woman possessed a private aircraft that was invisible to the human eye. Although all of the contents of the plane were invisible, Diana herself was not, and could usually be seen seemingly floating in mid-air while piloting the craft. Weapons *'Lasso of Truth:' The Lasso of Truth is her signature weapon. Most who are captured in it are forced to answer any questions she asks and are unable to lie. It cannot be broken, snapped or cut. She can also control it to a certain degree using telepathy. It can also be used to erase memories, heal the mentally ill (in some cases), and implant commands that must then be obeyed. *'God Killer': A mystical sword forged by the Olympian God of craftsmanship, Hephaestus. It can take on many forms; morphing into a spear, two smaller blades or a mass of coils and discharge magical shock-waves with enough force to stun Amazons or knock over Kryptonians. with the God Killer being equivalently powerful, one of the few weapons that can actually injure the otherwise invulnerable Superman and Doomsday. *'Amazonian Shield:' Wonder Woman's magical Amazonian shield, which she uses to protect herself from other weapons and energy blasts (in tandem with her bracelets). Much like her bracelets, it is nigh-indestructible, capable of deflecting even humongous torrents of lightning from Ares and tremendously powerful and destructive thermal attacks from the monster Doomsday. It can also be used as an offensive weapon, with Wonder Woman smashing it hard into the legs of Doomsday, thus momentarily managing to knock him down. *'Tiara:' Diana's silver tiara also doubles as a throwing weapon, as it is razor-edged and can cut through most substances. Relationships Family *Zeus - Father *Hippolyta - Mother *Antiope † - Maternal Aunt and Mentor *Ares - Paternal Half-Brother Allies *Amazons - Allies **Lieutenant Menalippe - Combat Tactics Mentor **Senator Acantha - Friend **Artemis - Friend **Orana - Friend **Egeria - Friend **Euboea - Friend *World War II Allied Powers **Steve Trevor's team ***Steve Trevor † - First Encountered Man, Friend, and Lover ***Etta Candy - Friend ***Sameer † - Friend ***Chief † - Friend ***Charlie † - Friend *Justice League - Teammates **Clark Kent/Superman - Team Leader and Friend, turned Temporary Enemy **Bruce Wayne/Barman - Teammate and Friend **Arthur Curry/Aquaman - Teammate and Friend **Barry Allen/The Flash - Teammate and Friend **Hal Jordan/Green Lantern - Teammate and Friend **J'onn J'onzz/Martian Manhunter - Teammate and Friend **Kara Zor-El/Kara Danvers/Supergirl - Teammate and Friend **Koriand'r/Starfire - Teammate and Friend *Gotham City Police Department - Allies **Commissioner Gordon - Ally Enemies *Ares - Archenemy *Nazi Party **Adolf Hitler † - Enemy and Victim **Doctor Poison *LexCorp - Enemies **Lex Luthor - Enemy *Doomsday † - Indirect Victim *- [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Uxas_(New_Earth) Uxas/Darkseid] - Enemy *Steppenwolf - Enemy **Parademons- Enemies Notes *Diana is voiced by Tara Platt Trivia *Being over 5,019 years old, she is the oldest member of the Justice League. Category:Living Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Earth-77 Characters Category:Secret Identity Category:Americans Category:Single Characters Category:Height Category:Height 5' Category:Height 5' 10" Category:Weight Category:Brown Eyes Category:Black Hair Category:Characters Category:Demigod Physiology Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Flight Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Accelerated Healing Category:Immortality Category:Empathy Category:Charisma Category:Animal Empathy Category:Enhanced Senses Category:Enhanced Vision Category:Enhanced Sense of Smell Category:Enhanced Hearing Category:Dimensional Travel Category:Hand-to-Hand Combat (Advanced) Category:Enhanced Intellect Category:Multilingualism Category:Tactical Analysis Category:Occultism Category:Indomitable Will Category:Aviation Category:Weaponry Category:Archery Category:Swordsmanship Category:Throwing Category:Vulnerability Category:Justice League members Category:Gods Category:Gods of Olympus Category:Adventurers Category:Princesses Category:Government Agents Category:Ambassadors Category:America-Themed Heroes Category:Demigods